The Mummy: Medjai and Priestess
by TheGirlWhoDreams01
Summary: Sequel to The Mummy: The Sands of Love. 10 years later, Rebekah is back in Egypt to help her friends Evy and Rick save their son Alex from Imhotep and the Bracelet of Anubis. However, a certain Medjai is back in her life which she doesn't want... or does she? In this adventure, Rebekah will face worry, laughter, sadness and most of all, love. But will it be nice to her this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last story. Here is the beginning of the sequel! :D Please enjoy, favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

It had been 10 years since Rebekah had left Egypt. She was glad she was back. She had lived with her friend Evy and her husband Rick in their house back in England after the pain she felt by the Medjai. They were currently at a temple, looking for something Evy heard researched called the Bracelet of Anubis. Rebekah sighed as she patted the camels, just finishing tying them up and glanced at her ring she got ten years ago. She still used her tarot cards, for others and not herself. In England when she first arrived, people stared at her tattoos the scorpion on her back, love in hieroglyphics on her cheek. On the other side of her cheek, she got a new tattoo. hieroglyphics again, but the words Magical Powers, but now they don't give her a second glance.

Rebekah frowned as she thought she had been here before, and turned round and seeing a memory before her. The temple was restored and looking grand and new, a line of medjai on either side of the entrance as a woman walked in first with long black straight hair. Rebekah thought the woman looked like Evy, but couldn't be sure. Another woman was there, with a Medjai slightly behind her. The woman looked like her until Rebekah realised, it was her!

Rebekah gasped as she took a step forward, staring at the scene as she realised the Medjai looked like...Ardeth! Rebekah gasped again and blinked, the scene disappearing. Rebekah looked round then saw three people riding towards the temple from the distance, so she quickly ran inside. Rebekah looked round and her memory started up again, the blonde woman and her Medjai smiling and bowing to the other woman, then taking a different corridor.

Rebekah followed as the two walked down, their hands clasped tightly. They took another turn, then another. Rebekah looked round and couldn't see anything. She bent down, ripped her skirt, and wrapped the loose cloth around a nearby stick. She dug threw her bag and pulled out a box of matches, lighting on and lighting the torch. She finally looked round and saw the corridor split in two.

Sighing, Rebekah shook her head and she was about to turn back, when she heard movement. She dug her dagger out her bag and held it tight. When she looked round a fifth time, she screamed when she saw Alex appear out of no where. "Alex, does you know where your mum and dad are?" She asked the O'Connell's son. "Yeah, they went digging further, and told me to entertain myself. Come with me, I'm so bored!" The boy whined. Rebekah chuckled, "Why not, things are boring for me." Alex smiled and led the way, leading his 'aunt' into a room.

"What is this room?" She asked as she looked round. Pillars stood around and held up the ceiling, a platform built on the other side. "I don't know, but look, dad's symbol is on the wall. The one he has on his arm." Alex said and pointed at the wall. Rebekah stood beside and saw the symbol faintly, "Has your dad seen it?" She asked him. Alex shook his head and picked up a couple of loose stones, "No. I tried to show him, but he went off to find mum."

Rebekah nodded and blinked, then gasped silently as she saw the blonde woman and the Medjai again, walking into the room. The Medjai stood opposite her, as he waved her hand slowly over his face. He slowly cupped her cheeks, then kissed her, filling it with passion. "Aunty Bekah?" Alex said, then hit her with a stone, snapping her out.

"Ow!" Rebekah exclaimed, rubbing her arm. Alex and Rebekah froze, as they heard voices. "Hide!" Rebekah whispered, dropping the torch and putting it out. They ran to the platform and climbed, lying down, the pots and bags hiding them. They peeked out when they saw three men enter.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home!" One said, then chuckled. They walked in and the small, round one said, "Stay here, I'll deal with the O'Connell's." He walked off and the other two started digging through the broken pots. Alex gasped and leaned up, but was stopped by Rebekah and shook her head, knowing that Evy and Rick will be fine.

After a few minutes, Alex got bored and leaned up, and put a stone in the sling shot, then fired it, hitting the scrawny white man on the butt. "Ow!" He shouted out. The other man looked at him and shushed him, replying, "This place...is cursed."

A couple of minutes later, Rebekah made a motion of hand it over to Alex. He handed her a stone and the slingshot. Resting on her elbows, She pulled the rubber back and let go, hitting the skinny man again, but on the head. "Ow! What the hell!" Rebekah ducked quickly and saw Alex let out a loud chuckle, so she quickly covered his mouth. He stopped and she slowly let go, handing back his sling shot.

Alex got another stone, put it on the rubber sling, pulled back and let go. The stone flew through the air and as it was about to hit the man for the third time, the one with a bandana around his head caught it and whirled his head at the two. The two gasped and stood up quick, as the skinny man pulled his gun out but the other one stopped him, and grabbed his knife and put it between his teeth, climbing up the ladder.

"He is going to slice you two up nicely!" The skinny man taunted then laughed loudly. As the man finished climbing the ladder, Rebekah put her arm in front of Alex and stood in front of him. Before the knife could be taken out of his mouth, the small and round man ran out of a corridor, "R...run!" He simply shouted and took off, followed by the skinny man. The bandana man looked briefly back at the two, then slid down the ladder. When he reached the ground, he sliced the weak support of the platform then took off running.

The platform started to wobble and Rebekah grabbed Alex. When it finally toppled over, she held Alex close as they fell to the ground. When they recovered and looked up to see the platform knocking into a pillar, causing it to hit the one beside it. When it got the last one falling, Rebekah and Alex ran in front of it and tried to stop it falling. When it was failing, Rebekah grabbed Alex and quickly ran away, the pillar hitting the wall and water started to flow out of it.

Rebekah held Alex close as the strong and flowing water came in. When it died down, the two heard coughing. Rebekah walked over with Alex and looked down to see a soaked and coughing Evy and Rick. As they slowly recovered, Rebekah looked away as Alex looked round, then said, "Mum...dad...I can explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Fairy Princess Yuugi - Thank you and it will be fine to write him and their past in :)**

**Guest - I will try my very best**

**jayciekeesling11 - Thank you and I will!**

**Sorry I haven't updated on this story and the other ones for ages, been so busy with college work. Nearly finished my first year and keeping my head down to get the best grades, sorry again and will try and write up chapters more. Anyway, here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

After the not-so-easy-to-forget adventure, the family packed up their belongings and travelled back to England by plane. Stepping on the English soil once more, Rebekah felt out of place, like this country wasn't her proper home. She gathered her belongings and following the O'Connells as they walked to Rick's car, were people who had never seen her or had just arrived in the country stared at her, but Rebekah kept her eyes down.

Once they had climbed into the car, it took nearly an hour to reach the huge estate that they all lived in, along with Jonathon. It was near midnight when they finally parked outside and Rebekah didn't waste any time. She quickly climbed out and grabbed her briefcases, running past Rick and narrowly missing a impact with him, "Careful Bekah!" He shouted after her, hint of humour in his voice. "Sorry!" Rebekah shouted back. She flung herself through the front door and ran up the stairs. She didn't stop as she ran passed the book cases and into her room, where she finally came to a stop.

She dropped her bags beside her and turned on her light, taking in her room like she had just moved in. Her bed was neatly made, the cream and sandy duvet looking soft and calling her in to wrap herself up and sleep for days. Her wardrobe was ordinary, but when she opened it she looked at all of her Egyptian clothes that she couldn't part with. Her tarot cards where neatly in their black bag, on a shelf along with a small box to place her ring safely in.

She looked down at the wardrobe floor, beneath the clothes, and pulled out a chest and opened it. She looked at all her drawings that she did by memory, scenes of Egypt and one of a certain Medjai that she lost. She also did a embroidery stitching of the Eye of Ra, she chuckled as she remembered nearly running out of blue thread and started to panic, that she will never finish it. Rick grew so annoyed that he drove for miles just to buy her the right colour. She never forgot that.

Rebekah sighed as she placed the chest on the floor and sat on her bed. She missed Egypt. She missed waking up to the scenery of sand and pyramids in the distance. The job of dancing slowly to the music and feeling lost in it. How she read people's future, sometimes happy to see good come of it, sometimes sad when a tragedy was about to happen. How her boss loved her to bits and treated her like his daughter, getting protective if anyone was going to harm her.

But that all changed the day Jonathon and Evy came in and asked her to join their adventure. How they defeated a living mummy. How she loved and lost. Gods she wished she could go back.

Rebekah was cut out of her daydream when Rick called up to her, "Bekah, Christopher is here!" Rebekah sighed. She didn't mind Christopher, it was just that he had feelings for her and she didn't. She couldn't love him when her mind is always on someone else. Standing and stoking the wrinkles out of her trousers, she walked out her room and down the stairs. She made it to the front door, breathed in out and deeply, then opened the door.

"Christopher." She said, a forced smile on her face. The man smiled sheepishly back and ran his hand through his brown locks. "Hello Rebekah. I couldn't sleep, and I knew you returned home tonight, so I wondered if you wanted to go on a stroll with me." Rebekah sighed inwardly, "Christopher, its midnight. I'm tired from the travelling and just want to sleep. Maybe tomorrow or another day."

Christopher's smile dropped slightly but nodded, "Of course, how rude of me. Then have a lovely sleep Rebekah, and I'll call round again tomorrow." Rebekah nodded as he stepped back and then turned round and walked away. Rebekah let out a deep sigh as she shut the door and walked up the stairs, passing Alex as he carried a Egyptian looking chest. She reached the second floor and passed Evy and Rick, who were looking lovingly at each other.

Rebekah sighed but stopped when she noticed something, her door was shut. She remembered clearly, she had leaved opened. Ajar to be exact. she walked slowly towards it and pushed it open, seeing her room in darkness. She remembered even more that she had left the light on. Counting to three, she stormed in and looked round in the darkness, where she could see nothing. Suddenly, she felt one arm grab her around her waist, the other hand clamped over her mouth. She screamed into the hand and felt the arm around her waist release her and turned on the light.

She whirled round and the hand left her mouth, leaving Rebekah to gasp. Before her, was Ardeth, who looked as though he hadn't changed in the ten years. Same tattoos, same hair length, same beautiful looks and body. He smirked as he took in the sight of her. "You have a new tattoo." He stated softly. Rebekah couldn't help but smile slightly. "Its.. Its you." She whispered. Ardeth chuckled but soon turned serious, "We need to alert the others. People are-" He was cut off as they heard commotion around the house.

Rebekah put her index finger to her lips and Ardeth nodded. The quietly stalked out off Rebekah's room and down further the corridor. They took the back stairs that Rebekah knew about, as she was bored one day and explored. When they reached the ground floor, they heard a man speak, "Now I kill you and take it anyway."

Ardeth spoke as he stepped out, Rebekah following him, "I think not." They stood near Evy and in front of Alex, who was holding the chest containing the Bracelet of Anubis. Four men behind the leader drew their swords as Evy asked Ardeth, "What are you doing here?" He briefly glanced at her, but kept his gaze on the man in front. "Perhaps explanations are best kept for later."

"Ardeth Bay." The man stated.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth replied. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the men. Lock-Nah shouted a command to his men and they took off, starting to attack them. Rebekah jumped back as one of the men in red tried to swipe his sword at her stomach. As he tried to regain his balance, Rebekah kicked him hard in the stomach, making him stumble and fall on the sofa. Rebekah quickly grabbed a spear that was near here and flung it behind her, hearing someone approach her from behind.

She managed to cut the man as stumbled near the windows. She swung the spear around in a complicated way and hit the man who she kicked before. She quickly got into her stance again, and saw Alex tip a bookcase over one of the men. She kicked one of the men away from Evy as Ardeth stabbed the men that held the chest. "What's in the chest?" Ardeth shouted, ready to fight Lock-Nah.

One of the men in red ran toward Evy so Rebekah answered back, "The Bracelet of Anubis!" Rebekah dropped the spear and Ardeth exclaimed, "They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!" Rebekah quickly looked round and spotted the chest. She jumped over the sofa and as she was about to grab the chest, she heard Alex shout her name. She whirled round but was to late, as one of the men in red slammed his elbow against her face. Rebekah fell forward, as the darkness clouded her vision.


End file.
